Mission I
by BlackSide
Summary: sebby n Ciel ditugaskan oleh ratu inggris untuk menangkap ratu inggris untuk menankap Gerll..Saat pertempuran antara Gerll n Sebby tiba2 sebby mati dlm pertempuran,apakah sebby benar2 Mati,dan misi yg d perintahkan ratu inggris berhasil..?


Comedy..

**Sebastian M & Ciel P**

Di kediaman keluarga phanthomHive yang amat mewah,tenang,tenteram,dan damai..

Tetapi ada satu kebiasan yg ada pada setiap pagi yaitu Sebastian yg sring triak-triak dan sering ngomel karena tuan ciel penerus keluarga PhantomHive Masih tidur dgn pulas ..

Seb : "TUUUUAAAAN…!!!!!!BAAANGUUUN…SUDAH…SIAAAANG…!!!!'' (triak-triak pake toak)

Dan jawabanya….

Ciel: "Ngrrroook… Ngrrroook…''kagak mempan -.-

Guubrrraaak!!!

Seb : "OO..My God…susah amat membangunkannya??!!!…Huks…HuKs…HiiiKs…Hwaaa...wa….

Akhirnya Sebastian menangis karena harga dirinya sebagai shitsuji sejati,ganteng,dan keren down 20%.Tiba-tiba..ciel bangun..

Ciel : ''Sebby kenapa nangis…??cintanya Habis di tolak ya??

Sebastian tersadar dari tangisnya .Mendengar kata-kata ciel barusan,Sebastian menahan amarahnya agar harga diri sebagai shitsuji tidak turun lagi..Tapi dalam hati Sebastian "hei..hei..mau cari gara-gra ya" (sadistic mode on)

Berusaha senyum dan menahan marah..

Seb : "He..he..tidak kok Cuma terharu bahagia karena saya bisa bersama tuan ciel"Tahan-tahan.

Ciel : "Aah..yang bener..?Sudah deh ngaku cintanya ditolak.."masang muka curiga

Seb : "Benar Cuma terharu saja..(rasanya pengen gw Sobek-sobek,biar tahu rasa)

Ciel : "Ya..udah kalo gak mu cerita,ku mau mandi dulu sebby tolong siapkan sarapan plus

Perlengkapan"

Seb : "Baik tuan.."

Bunyi pintu yg barusan di tutup -tiba

Praaank!!! Sebastian melempar gelas dgn penuh kejengkelan plus marah..

Saat di ruang makan,terjadi sesuatu yg melihat makanan dgn penuh keheranan,lalu dia berpikir

Ciel : "Telor ceplok ada,sendok ada,garpu ada,salad yg kurang ya..??"

Rupanya ada yg ketinggalan yaitu..

Ciel : "Sebastian…Sebby…Sebby…Wuuaaaahhh!!!!" panic-panik

Mendengar triakan dan kepanikan dgn kecepatan 100 M/menit menemui ciel

Seb : "Waa..Knapa?ada apa tuan ciel ..??ada gempa bumi..??

Ciel : "Huuaaa…Sambel jengkol gw mana kenapa gak di meja gw" nagis konyol

GUUBBRAAK..!!!!

Seb : "Sejak kapan tuan ciel suka makanan rakyat biasa..?" garuk kepala

Ciel : "gak da salahya cobain makanan rakyat kecil?"

Seb : "Tuan ciel yakin mau makan sambel jengkol,bukanya sambel jengkol aromanya

Gak sedap ??"

Ciel : "Aaaah..itu kan Cuma gossip rakyat kecil.."

Seb : "ya..sudah sebentar saya belikan di warung Jeng Coll" pergi dengan wajah penuh kesal karena hari ini tuan ciel berubah,yg dulu suka makanan bangsawan,sekarang kok jadi suka makanan rakyat kecil.

Setelah sarapan pagi,entah dimakan ato gak tuh sambel lewati saja ceritanya

Seperti biasa saat malam hari Ciel dan Sebastian melakukan misi yang diperintahkan Ratu inggris untuk menangkap hidup-hidup penjahat kelas hiu yg bernama Gerll..(kalian yg suka kuroshitsuji pasti tau gerll)^^

Ciel dan mulai mencari gerll dari kota informasi yg di berikan oleh ratu inggris .Bahwa gerll sering berkeliaran di kota London untuk membunuh penjabat dan orang yg Narsisnya melebihi gerll (Dasar Shimigami aneh)

Setelah sampai di kota London Sebastian & ciel kebingungan plus melongo kayak orang kampong baru datang kota,Sebastian akhirnya bersuara..

Seb : "Tuan kitakan sudah sampai kota London,lalu kita mulai nyari dari mana?

Ciel : "Gw juga gak tau.."

"Gimana kalau kita mulainya dari jablay ria club" Tiba-tiba wajah ciel menjadi mesum

Seb : "Whaat!!??" wajah Sebastian seperti mau naek darah

"Sebaiknya jangan tuan kan masih berumur 12 tahun belom cukup umur" gaya orang

Tua menasihati anaknya mode on

Ternyata omongan Sebastian tidak ditanggapi oleh sudah menghilang dari pandangan Sebastian,mungkin sudah dari tadi menghilang

Sebastian takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada tuan ciel..

Seb : "Gawat!!Tuan ciel kemana??waaa..jika terjadi sesuatu pada tuan ciel ..!!"

Sebastian sadar..wajah menggerutunya muncul lagi.

Seb : "Hhmmn..rupanya tuan masuk ke club jablay ria..dasar..selamat meniikmati tendangan

Dari bodyguard paling kejam di club jablay ria"

"hmmn..1…2…3…"

BRRUUAAAK..!!!! BRAAAK..BRUUK..

Ciel : "Wuuuuaaaa…!!!!"

Mendengar teriakan tersenyum,tapi di dalam hati Sebastian mengatakan "Rasakan kau,bagaimana rasanya di tendang…Wa..haaa..hahaha"

Bodyguard 1 : "hei..anak kecil ngapain kamu masuk ke tempat orang dewasa..!?Pulang sono!!"

Bodyguard 2 : "Hohoho…mau coba-coba ya..??belum waktunya…haha..haa..

Bodyguard 1 : "Awas lo,masuk lagi Gw lempar lo ke planet mars..!!!"mengacungkan jari tengah

Bodyguard 3 : "sudahlah..Ayo kita kembali bertugas..kembali ke posisi masing-masing..

Ketiga Bodyguard masuk ke club dan kembali ke posisinya itu Ciel masih menggeretu sebal pada tiga bodyguard menghampiri ciel sambil ketawa..

Ciel : "Waa.!!!Awas kau %^&DX#*$#..%" (kalian bayangin sendiri apa yg dia katakan)

Seb : "Sudahlah..Tuan..biarkan saja.."

"Ayo..kita lakukan misi kita..kalau tidak segera ditangkap..dia akan menghilang lagi…"

Ciel : "Hmmn..baiklah..Tapi.."

Ciel belum selesai ngomong..handphone Sebastian di lihat ternyata ada SMS dari Ratu inggris..

Ciel : "Dari siapa?"

"Ciiieee…Dari cewenya ya..mau janjian ya…??suuiit…suuiit…Wkkwkwkwk"

Seb : "GGRR…bukan dari ratu inggris menyampaikan info baru.."jengkel lagi deh sama ciel

Ciel : "Ooh..ada info apa..??Surat cinta kah..??" bicara Ciel ngawur lagi

Seb : "GGRR..Bukan nih tuan baca sendiri" Sebastian semakin sebal dgn mulut tajam ciel

Setelah Ciel & Sebastian membaca pesan yg disampaikan Ratu inggris ..mereka mulai merinding plus & Sebastian saling memandang…Ratu inggris menyampaikan info lokasi tempat Gerll sekarang tempat lokasinya sangat aneh dan membuat mereka mau meninggalkan misinya

Ciel : "sebby Lo mau ke tempat lokasi yg di berikan Ratu?" bertanya dengan nada pelan tapi dia keringat dingin

Seb : "Sebenarnya saya tidak tidak mau ke tempat ini demi misi..Saya mau ke

Lokasi itu" Jawab dengan nada gemetaran

Ciel : "Oke..ayo kita ke tempat yg di sampaikan Ratu"

"Sebby siapkan karpet terbang.." Suaranya masih gemetar

Seb : "Eh..Karpet terbang..Memang kita punya karpet terbang ??"Melongo

Ciel : "….Maksudnya Helikopter pribadi" tersipu malu

Seb : "siap tuan!"

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah melakukan perjalanan dari kota London..Mereka tidaklangsung mendobrak tempat itu karena tempat itu adalah (sebelumnya minta maaf^^)

"Yaoi Top club"Tempat club malam khusus M X Ciel dan Sebastian tidak mau masuk ketempat itu..(merekan masih normal)

Seb : "Bagaimana tuan kita masuk sekarang..??"

Ciel : "Ntar aja deh.."

"Gw heran kenapa Gerll sering ke tempat beginian ya..??Dasar Shikigami aneh…"

Seb : "Mana saya tahu..Mungkin orang tuanya gak normal juga kale.."

Ciel : "Eh maksud sebby..?gk normal gimana ?"

Mereka berdua memikirkan yg hal-hal aneh tentang orang tua -tiba Ciel memberanikan diri masuk ke club aneh,Sebastian jadi heran melihat kelakuan ciel ygtiba-tiba jadi berani..saat ciel akan menengok ke Sebastian,,lalu berkata..

Ciel : "Sebby lo masih setia jadi butler gw kan..??

Seb : "Eh iya..ada apa tuan,kenapa tiba berkata seperti itu?" Tanya penuh penasaran

Ciel : "Sebby lo kan butler sejati & butler keren yg selalu melindungin tuanny dari bahaya

Kan..?

Seb : "i..Iiya..Ada apa tuan??"Perasaan penasaran semakin kuat

Lalu ciel tersenyum licik

Ciel : "Kaaalaau..gitu silakan sebby masuk duluan…demi melindungi tuan dari bahaya.."

Seb : "Eeeh..Buussyeet dah..anak ini gk ada hentinya ngerjain Gw.." penasaran jd hilang deh

Ciel : "Ayolah..sebby kan butler paling keren..hahaaha..lagian gw belum cukup umur.."

Seb : "Huh..alasan!!baiklah saya memeriksa ke dalam dulu.." jalan dengan langkah berat

Ciel : "hehehe..Doozo…

Akhirnya Sebastian mengalah,karena harga dirinya sebagai Shitsuji gak mau turun lagi,Saat akan membuka pintu club,Ciel memanggilnya…

Ciel : "Berjuanglah..!!misi ini lebih susah..Yaa..ha.."

Seb : "Iya..Huh.."

Ciel : "ingat kita lagi misi lho..jgn sampe begituan dengan makluk aneh didalam sana"

Seb : "Iya..Dasar anah ini"

CieL : "Sebby masih normal kan?jaga harga diri lo..Ntar klo ada masalah hubungi Gw.

Caranya ketik Reg spasi Ciel kirim ke lo langsung dari Gw" (memang SMS Seleb)

Seb : "GRRR..Cerewet…Diam!!!"Waja setan mode on

Tangan Sebastian gemetaran..Sebastian tidak tahu apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya…

Saat membuka pintu club tiba-tiba muncul aura yg kuat serta tubuh Sebastian terpental..jauh dari pintu kaget dan segera menghampiri Sebastian..

Ciel : "Ada apa sebby?apa yg terjadi..?? nada panic

Seb : "Hwwaaa…!!!ternyata aura yaoi nya kuat banget…." Nangis konyol

Ciel : "OOO…Cuma itu gw kira sebby di serang sama Gerll saat buka pintu "

"Sudah…Sudah…cup..cup…Kasihan…Ckckck" Mengelus kepala Sebastian

Sebastian jadi ingin membunuh Ciel..dalam hati Sebastian "Mang Gw hewan peliharaan lo.."

Tanpa di sengaja Sebastian melihat sosok Gerll yg sedang asyik berdansa dengan seseorang,entah itu teman,pacar atau jablay kaget sekaligus heran melihat Gerll..karena selama ini dia tidak pernah berteman baik dengan manusia..Ciel menatap aneh Sebastian..

Ciel : "Ada apa lagi sebby..??lo terpesona ya..?

Seb : "..lihat! bukannya yang berambut merah itu gerll yg kita cari..??

Ciel : " itu benar kyaa…kita harus menangkapnya..Kepalanya bernilai jutaan dolar lho"

Sambil menarik baju Sebastian

Seb : UUOOW…sabar tuan ciel..!!!" akibatnya tubuh sebastian kehilangan keseimbangan

"SEEERRAAANGG..Waaa….Seeraang!!!!"Ciel triak pake toak

Triakan Ciel membuat Penghuni club malam aneh itu kaget,dan acaranya menjadi kacau balau seperti ada badai Gerll tetap saja nyantai dia tetap berdansa dengan orang misterius..Gerll mengucapkan sesuatu dgn wajah tersenyum sadistic

"WELCOME IN THE HELL Hyaa…haa…haaa…kena kau..!!" nada sadistic

Kata yg di ucapkan Gerll membuat Sebastian dan Ciel Gerll sudah mengetahui kedatangan mereka & ciel baru sadar kalau mereka baru saja masuk ke perangkap yg dibuat Gerll..tapi sudah terlambat mereka dikepung para Yaoi

Ciel : "Sebby pa yg harus kita lakukan..??"Panik

Seb : "Meneketehek.."

Beberapa Yaoi tiba-tiba menyerang segera melindungi …

Y : "apaan seeeh..??!!!Gak Gw apa-apain mau minta tanda tangan doank masa gak

Boleh,Gw fans beratnya tau" Nada dan gaya Banci/waria

Y : "kyaa…Si Ciel bener-bener imut deh!!" pake nyubit pipi Ciel

"Ayo..teman-teman jangan sampe gak kebagian tanda tangan" Bersemangat

Para Yaoi melempar Sebastian begitu memperdulikan menghampiri Sebastian

Gerll : "Akhirnya kita bisa bertarung berdua ada yg mengganggunya"

Seb : "ya..akhirnya aku bisa menangkap kepala yg bernilai jutaan dolar"

Sebastian berusaha bangun..Grell memanggil seseorang misterius yg tadi di ajak dansa

Gerll : Hmmn..Lucia..Tolong ambilkan senjataku.."

Lucia : "Baik" tak lama lucia memberikan senjata pada grell

"Ini senjatanya"

Gerll : "terima kasih"Tapi..

"Hey..hey..Kenapa Pentungan hansip!!..ini bukan senjata gw.."

PlAACK…PLAAACK…Mukul Lucia pake pentungan hansip "AAMPUUN" langsung benjol tingkat tiga

.

Mulai terjadi tawuran eh petarungan antara Sebastian & Gerll..Saat mereka mulai mengambil posisi kuda-kuda yg nyaman..secara mengejutkan datang seorang seenaknya bicara..

Wasit : "Ingat gak boleh memukul dagu dgn sikut,gak boleh memukul daerah lambung /

Daerah ..??siap..??" (mank pertandingan kick boxing)

Kedatangan seseorang wasit membuat Gerll & Sebastian semakin jengkel plus menendang wasit itu jauh –jauh..Sementara itu Ciel sibuk dgn acara tanda tangan Ciel bukannya senang tapi tambah kesal dgn jebakan Grell

Kita kembali pada pertarungan Gerll & Sebastian..

Seb : " Tumben bawa senjata gergaji kemana Gergaji mesin Lo.??

Grell : "Hwaa..Biasa Gergaji mesin gw tadi pagi di pinjem tetangga buat nebang pohon di

Depan rumah,trus sampai sekarang belum dikembalikan.."

Seb : "kasian..Ckckckckck…"

"Ayo..Kita mulai..Gw pengen dapetin kepala Lo.."ciiiaaat…!!!

Serangan pertama berhasil di tangkis oleh Gerll membalas serangan Sebastian…

Tapi Sebastian berhasil menghindar serangan itu…

"WOOW gerakan yg keren!!!"Nada sombong Grell

"Hmmmn" dibalas dgn senyuman sadistic Sebastian

Tiba-tiba Grell menghilang dari pandangan muncul di belakan Sebastian…lalu memotong leher Sebastian.. "SUSCESS" Nada tertawa hanya bisa teriak Sebastian terdengar berusaha menghampiri Sebastian..Saat dilihatnya Sebastian sudah tak bernyawa lagi dgn tubuh kepala terpotong

Ciel Hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sebastian yg sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"KENAPA..INI TERJADI..PADA SEBBY!!!" Teriak Ciel..Ciel hanya menagis melihat kematian

(kok ceritanya jadi sedih)

dan tidak bisa berbuat ingin memotong leher shimigami berambut merah,seperti yg dilakukan pada Sebastian

"Hmmmn….darah yg masih segar..cocok dijadikan minuman untuk pesta…Hmmn"

"Hhyaaa…hahaha…haha..ha..!!!

"Hmmn..Sekarang tinggal menyngkirkan menyingkirkan Tikus kecil" Nada sombong Gerll

Mendengar sindiran Gerll Ciel menjadi sangat marah dan menatap mata Gerll dengan penuh dendam…Gerll berjalan mendekati Ciel dgn wajah tersenyum,,memandang ciel dengan mata sadistic,

Gerll : "akhirnya kau akan mati d tangan ku..Hmmn..Hmmmn.."

"Setelah kau terbunuh..Gw akan bebas…!!Bebas!!

Ciel ingin melawannya,tapi tiba-tiba tubuh ciel tidak bisa bergerak,tubuhnya kaku seakan-akan ada yg menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak maju melawan Gerll mulai mendekatinya,Ciel semakin panic dan berusaha menggerakan tangannya yg saat ini memegang pisau,didalam pikirannya ingin bergerak maju melawan entah kenapa tubuh Ciel masih terdiam kaku,tidak mau menuruti apa yg di perintahkan pikiran ciel sendiri.

Ciel tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Ciel tidak bisa bergerak menghindar dari serangan Gerll dia akan mati bersama Sebastian dan gagal dari misi yg diperintahkan Ratu kirinya memegan rambut Ciel dgn saat kasar dan tangan kanannya memegang senjata,sementara Ciel hanya bisa menunggu ajalnya dan menagis,lalu Gerll tersenyum

"hihihi…Hmmmn…Hmmn..Sudahkah kau mengucapkan salam terakhirmu pada pelayan bodoh?"

Saat akan memotong leher Ciel dengan senjata gergajinya,tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melayang dan menancap di tubuh Gerll,tepat di bagian perutnya.

"AAAAARRRRGGHH..!!!Siapa yg melakukan ini…??!!!" Teriak Gerll

Saat itu Gerll mengurung niatnya untuk membunuh ciel,Dia mencari tahu dari mana asal usul datangnya pisau juga merasa bingung dari mana aslnya dating pisau itu,kalau dilihat-lihat pisau yg tertancap di perut Gerll mirip seperti pisau yg digunakan Sebastian,Tapi tidak mungkin kalau Sebastian Yg melakukannya..

Gerll : "Siapa kau..??!!!Dimana kau..?!"

"Tunjukan wujud aslimu..!!aargh..!!" Menahan rasa sakit

Tiba=tiba terdengar suara Sebastian dan tentunya mengejutkan Gerll dan Ciel,Sebastian tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Ciel,Ciel tidak menyadarinya.

Seb : "Good Night..Semuanya..Mencariku ya..?

Ciel : "Sebby!!" Membalikan tubuhnya

Grell hanya melongo melihat keadaan Sebastian yang masih sehat dan tak ada bekas luka di lehernya..

Gerll : "ba..ba..bagaimana bisa terjadi..??"

"Kenapa kau masih hidup,padahal sudah ku bunuh dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Seb : "hohohoho…Itu karena kau sudah Tertipu..Weeee…" menyindir Grell

"Tuan yuk kita pulang ja..??"

Ciel : "Tapi…kitakan belum belum menyelesaikan misinya…"

Sebastian mengedipkan mata sebelahnya,Ciel mengertian maksud kedipan mata itu,sementara itu Gerll bingun dan tak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan

Ciel : " Oke..Oke…kita pulang…Lagian Misinya dah selesai.."

Gerll : "Heeey..!!!hey..!! Apa maksud kalian..??Pertarungan kita belum selesaikan..??"

Gerll mulai panic

Sebastain dan Ciel hanya hanya melongo,tiba-tiba muncul beberapa Helikopter,tak jauh dari lokasi Petempuran Sebastian dan Gerll muncul pasukan polisi,S.W.A.T,FBI dan Beberapa pasukan keamanan (pasukan shinigami juga ada lho) yg jumlahnya cukup kini mengerti maksud senyuman Sebastian,ternyata Gerll telah

Telah di jebak oleh Sebastian.

Gerll : "Sialan..!! Kau telah menipuku..Aaaargh..!!!" menhan sakit

Seb : "pembalasan coy..hahaha…"

Semua pasukan keamanan telah mengepung Gerll,tentunya Gerll tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi..karena Gerll tidak mungkin bisa melawan pasukan yg begitu banyak apalagi luka Gerll cukup parah,Sebastian dan ciel meninggalkan lokasi pertempuran,saat akan menaiki Helikopter pribadi

Seb : "Bye..bye..bye..Wee.." Menyindir

Gerll mulai lemas sepertinya tenaganya habis dan mulai kekurangan darah akibat luka di perutnya,pengelihatan Gerll mulai tidak jelas dan tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri..Sementara itu Sebastian dan Ciel melihat Gerll yang tak sadarkan diri lagi dan di tangkap sama pasukan keamanan dari berdua mulai tertawa danhatinya merasa lega,miyang diperintahkan Ratu Inggris telah selesai dan sekarang Sebastian dan Ciel bisa sedikit bersantai..

Ciel : "Akhirnya selesai juga misinya..Skarang bisa bersantai-santai"

Tiba-tiba handphone Sebastian berbunyi..

Seb : "Hmmmn…ada SMS dari Ratu Inggris,ada apa lagi ya??"

Sebastian membaca Pesan dari Ratu inggris,yang isinya :

"Selamat anda telah telah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya"

"Untuk hadiahnya ku beri kalian waktu 2 minggu untuk bersantai"

"Kalau mau kuberi Hadiah berupa tiket nonton Yaoi or Yuri di gedung 100 Cinema"

Dan mereka menjawab…

"TIIIDAAAAK…TRIMS UNTUK TIKETNYA.."

"LEBIH BAIK LIBUR DARI PADA NONTON FILM ANEH…" Wajah Ciel dan Sebastian jadi pucat pasi

Ciel : "Hmmmn…Sebby..Gamna kalo kita rayain kemenangan kita..??"

Seb : "Hmmmn…Boleh juga…Maksud anda Syukuran Getoh..??"

DOOOEEENKKK…!!! Terdiam…..sejenak…

Ciel : "Lha…???Boleh juga tuh..Jangan lupa klo menu makanannya di tambahin sama

"Sambal jengkol..Ok"Tersenyum

Seb : "Jaaahh..tuan suka..????"Melongo

Sementara itu Gerll yang tadinya tidak sadarkan diri,saat Gerll mulai terbangun..dia sudah berada di penjara kelas kakap..Tempat penjara itu gelap,kotor,sunyi,tembok di lapisi dengan baja dan sangat dingin..

Gell ; "WAAAAAAAAAA…!!!tempat apa in???"loncat-loncat

"kenapa banyak kecoa dan Tikus got..???!!!!"

"Jijik..deh!!!" Xp~

..


End file.
